1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting and receiving fake communication data and a terminal performing the same, and more particularly, to a technology of preventing leakage of personal information from traffics of terminals by transmitting and receiving fake communication data artificially generated so that an attacker does not identify normal communication between terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with popularization of smart phones, development of performance of the smart phones, and multi-functionalization of the smart phones, people have used the smart phones for several purposes for life and convenience such as Internet banking as well as business while always carrying the smart phones. This change significantly contributes to improving work efficiency, but causes a serious problem such as leakage of personal information.
For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0095571 entitled “Method for Blocking Leakage of Personal Information in Smart Phone” has disclosed a technology in which a smart phone downloading an application supporting blocking of leakage of personal information through a communication network and installing the application monitors exposure of the personal information in real time, displays a warning message inquiring whether or not the leakage of the personal information is allowed on a screen when the exposure of the personal information is attempted from another communication terminal or Internet site, provides the personal information to the corresponding communication terminal or Internet site or blocks the provision of the personal information based on whether or not a uses confirming the warning message allows the leakage of the personal information.
There is a study on a technology of encrypting communication contents in order to prevent eavesdropping in the smart phone. However, a communication target itself as well as the communication contents may leak important information. For example, when a decision maker of an important deal makes more calls to interested parties of a company A among interested parties of companies A and B with which he/she wants to make a deal in office hours, it may be inferred that it is likely that the company A will accomplish the deal. In addition, a human network and a human relation of a smart phone user may also be inferred through a recent call frequency, a call time, and the like, of the smart phone. Even though position information of the user is encrypted, when sites recently accessed by the user are limited to a specific region, it may be inferred that the user is currently present at that position or is scheduled to visit that position.
There is a study on a technology of blocking or informing the user that an external user requests information without permission in order to prevent the leakage of the personal information in the smart phone. However, there is the possibility that the external user will bypass a blocking application in order to avoid the blocking. For example, the external user may use other permitted communication ports or disguise his/her communication as normal communication. Therefore, a method for basically preventing useful information from being extracted is required.